Blood vessel occlusions are commonly treated by mechanically enhancing blood flow in the affected vessels, such as by employing a stent. Stents are used not only for mechanical intervention but also as vehicles for providing biological therapy. To effect a controlled delivery of an active agent in stent medication, the stent can be coated with a biocompatible polymeric coating. The biocompatible polymeric coating can function either as a permeable layer or a carrier to allow a controlled delivery of the agent.
Although stents work well mechanically, the chronic issues of restenosis and, to a lesser extent, stent thrombosis remain. Pharmacological therapy in the form of a drug delivery stent appears to be a feasible means to tackle these issues. Polymeric coatings placed onto the stent serve to act both as the drug reservoir and to control the release of the drug. One of the commercially available polymer-coated products is a stent manufactured by Boston Scientific. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,869,127; 6,099,563; 6,179,817; and 6,197,051, assigned to Boston Scientific Corporation, describe various compositions for coating medical devices. These compositions provide to stents described therein an enhanced biocompatibility and may optionally include a bioactive agent. U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,590 to Scimed Life Systems, Inc., describes a coating composition, which includes a bioactive agent, a collagenous material, or a collagenous coating optionally containing or coated with other bioactive agents.
The nature of the coating polymers plays an important role in defining the surface properties of a coating. For example, coating integrity depends largely on the nature of the polymer forming the coating. For example, a very low Tg, amorphous coating material can have unacceptable Theological behavior upon mechanical perturbation such as crimping, balloon expansion, etc. On the other hand, a high Tg or highly crystalline coating material can become brittle in the high strain areas of the stent pattern.
Therefore, there is a need for polymeric materials that can be tailored to meet need of a coating on a medical device.
The polymer and methods of making the polymer disclosed herein address the above-described problems.